


Glennwood Prep: The Day After

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Glenwood Prep (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bringing People Back From The Dead, Cousins, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Murder, No Incest, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Science Experiments, Season/Series 04, Siblings, Slow Burn, What-If, neko, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: On the night of the rescue mission, someone takes the bullet instead of Leroy.
Relationships: Raven/Taylen Booker, Taylen Brooker & Will Brooker, Zack Letterman/Rachel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Aviator Games' amazing series "Glennwood Prep." This is another old story so it is first person. Now on with the chapter.

*Will's P.O.V*

I sat in the hospital lobby, waiting for the nurse. It was 10:36 p.m. Me, Leroy, Finn, Ryder, Penelope, Nikki, and Jason were waiting for news about our friends. The memory kept flashing in my mind. Agosto fired a gun at me, Leroy, and Izzie. Taylen jumped in front of the bullet. Zack then pounced Agosto. Zack would have killed him if Jason didn't step in. Zack fled the sight after that. No one has seen him since. I sat and drank my coffee. Then the nurse came in. "Griffin, Raven, and Izzie are ok," she said.

"What about Taylen Booker?" I asked. Her face got sad.

"Miss. Booker died on the way here," she said, "We tried everything."

"Clearly you didn't!" I yelled, crying, "if you did, she'd still be here!"

"Will," Jason started. Before he could finish I left the building. I sat on the sidewalk.

"Will," a voice that I recognized as Ryder's said.

"I wanna be alone," I said.

"Will," Ryder said.

"No, it should have been me," I said.

"It should have been no one," Ryder said. He sat beside me. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. He patted my back. He's good at being there for me. Once I looked up, we kissed.

*Zack's P.O.V*

My claws were covered in blood and still out. Finn sent me the text I knew was coming: Taylen is dead. Makes me wish Jason never pulled me off. I went back to the dorm instead of going to the hospital with everyone else. It was too hard. I got calls from everyone. I ignored them. I decided I'd go to the hospital in the morning to be there for Raven, Griffin, and Izzie. I knew Raven would be the most upset in the three. Taylen was her bestfriend.

I went to the girl's dorm to reminisce. Rachel was in there, snacks ready for when everyone returned. "Hi Zack, how was the mission?" Rachel asked.

"We saved Griffin, Raven, and Izzie, but Tay was killed," I said. I couldn't say that sentence without bursting into tears. Me and Rachel had a good cry on the couch. Then, we kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

*Raven's P.O.V*

It's been a week since me, Izzie, and Griffin were saved. Things haven't been the same since. The boys invited me to sit at their table, but I didn't. It made me feel uncomfortable. It be like I'd be taking Tay's place. The woman I secretly was in love with.

"Hey, Ra over here!" Will said like he said every morning. Instead, I sat with Penny and Griffin.

"Hello Raven," Penelope said.

"Sup," I said.

"Will is calling," she said.

"Let him," I said.

*Agosto's P.O.V*

I sat at the desk. I was being charged with third counts of kidnapping and one count of murder. The murder was an accident. I shot intending to injure. I knew eventually I'd have to face those kids. I almost felt bad. I'd have to look into the eyes of the kids I've tortured. Then I remember what the wolf boy did to me, and looking into their eyes was a little easier. The one who attacked me came.

"Hello Agosto," he said.

"Hello," he said. He hit me again.

"Why did you kill her?" He asked.

"I wasn't trying to kill her," I said, defensive.

"She's dead because of you!" He yelled. He kept hitting me. He was crying. Then the claws came.

*Rachel's P.O.V*

Me and Raven sat on the couch. It was the first time we hung out since she was kidnapped. "How are you doing?" I asked.

"No there's something I have to tell you," Raven said.

"Talk to me," I said.

"I didn't love Taylen like a friend, I was in love with her," Raven said.

"Wait your..." I started.

"Bi, yes," she said. Then Raven got a call. She was on the phone for a while.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Agosto was found dead in jail," Raven said.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rachel's P.O.V*

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was found with multiple slash marks on his face," Raven said. Zack walked in.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Zack asked.

"Depends on what news?" I asked.

"Agosto is dead," he said. He then ran out, breaking the door.

"That's my gag," Raven muttered.

"Is it just me or is Zack happy about thi," I said.

"You don't think he," Raven started.

"I mean, they did find slash marks on his face," Rachel said.

*Will's P.O.V*

I sat and read my book. Ryder sat beside me. "I wanna talk about the kiss," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"I love you Will, and I want you to be my boyfriend," he blurted out.

"I want you to be my boyfriend too," I said.

"So are we dating now?" he asked.

"I guess we are," I said.

*Finn's P.O.V*

Raven told me to meet her in the girl's dorm. So there I was sitting on one of the couches. Then Raven came out. "I think we should take a break," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's something I need to figure out," Raven said. She sat on the couch beside me. "I loved Taylen the same way I love you. I need to figure out what this all means. Maybe we'll get back together, maybe we won't."

"Rae, I'm here for you every step of the way," I said. I took her hand. "Even if that means just being your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

*Will's P.O.V*

I was walking back to my dorm after the last class. Taylon's funeral wasn't till five. Then a boy and girl walked in front of me. "Are you Will Booker?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Will asked.

"Karlee Baker and this is my brother Kaleb," Karlee said.

"Nice to meet you," Kaleb said.

"We're here to tell you we can bring back your cousin, it'll be super quick and we just ask for help with a project," Karlee said.

"I'm listening," he said.

*Zack's P.O.V*

Do I regret what I did? No. Even though it's a matter of time until the cops connect the dots and arrest me. Anything to avenge Tay. Me and Finn were the first on the OG squad to show about to the funeral. "Me and Raven broke up," Finn said.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"She was personal things that I don't know if she's ready to share," he explained.

"Kay," I said. I decided I won't ask Raven questions. Since I'm probably going to jail soon, I can't be in a relationship. I hope Rachel doesn't wanna start something because of the kiss. The others showed up aside from Will.

"Do you know where Will is?" Finn asked.

"He wasn't in his room," Rachel said. The service lasted for an hour. Will never showed up.

"Wow, I can't believe Will didn't come," Finn said.

"I thought Will would wanna say goodbye to her," I said. Then the skunk boy Taylen mentored on the first day of school walked up.

"Guys, Agosto had minions and they have Will," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me for more information," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

*Zack's P.O.V*

We sat in the boy's dorm. "How do you know Agosto has Minions and that they have Will?" I asked.

"Because I worked for him, and I always saw two teenagers with him, he said when he gets thrown in jail to start phase two of his experiments, which involved family members who had the procedure," he explained. Raven pushed him against the wall.

"You worked for him! He killed the woman I loved!" Raven yelled.

"Wait, you had feelings for Tay?" I asked.

"This isn't how I wanted to come out," she said.

"Listen, these two aren't the smartest so they'll probably have Will at Agosto's old lab," he explained.

"Thanks, traitor," Raven said.

"We weren't friends!" he yelled.

"If they're looking for other fused Bookers, we need to protect Leroy," I said.

"He won't leave my side," Raven said, in a passive-aggressive tone,

"Ok, I'll get Nikki and Jason," Rachel said.

"Ok, let's do this," Zack said.


	6. Chapter 6

*Will's P.O.V*

I was tied to the same chair I'd been tied to for the past two hours. I missed Tay's funeral, but that didn't matter anymore. I know who's tied to the chair behind me. "Will," Taylen said.

"Yes Tay," I said.

"I know they're probably gonna kill me again, so I want you to give Raven a message," Tay said.

"I'm listening," I said.

"Tell her I love her, not as a friend please," she said.

"Your," I started.

"Bi, my feelings for Finn and Jason were also genuine," she said.

"Well, your gonna tell her yourself, both of us are leaving this place alive," he said. We held hands.

*Zack's P.O.V*

We stood outside the lab. "Raven, is Leroy still with you?" I asked.

"Right here," Leroy said.

"Ok guys, wolves go first then the rescue team," Rachel said, over a walkie-talkie. Me, Nikki, Jason, and the other wolves students bathed in and apprehended the minions.

*Raven's P.O.V*

"Leroy, they're gonna be looking for you so stay with me," I said.

"K," he said. The rest of us went in. We ran over to Will. Then I realized someone was tied behind him.

"Tay?" I asked.

"Rae!" I yelled. I quickly untied her and we hugged.

"Tay, I don't wanna waste another second," I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. "I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too," she said. We shared another kiss.

"Escape now, kiss later," Jason said. We ran out of the building.

"Is everyone ok?" Nikki asked. We all nodded our heads.

"Tay?" Zack asked.

"Ah Zack," she said. They hugged.

*Zack's P.O.V*

She's back. I watched her die but she's back. I killed a man for no reason.


	7. Epilogue

*Zack's P.O.V*

"And last but not least, Zack Letterman," Raven's mom said. I walked up onto the stage.

"Now, I must appoint the next alpha," I said. Then police busted onto the stage.

"Zack Letterman, you are under arrest for the murder of Agosto Marcus," one said.

"You have the wrong person!" Finn yelled.

"Actually no they don't," I said. I let them pull me into a police car and drive off.


End file.
